Gurista Surveillance Squad
thumb|Guristas LogoVorkommen: LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Unknown (Komplex) Deutscher Titel: 'Guristas-Überwachungsstaffel ''Gurista Surveillance Sqad ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im LowSec Komplex Provisional Gurista Outpost ausgelöst werden. Wie bei Eskalationen häufig der Fall, so muss man auch hier immer ein paar Systeme weit fliegen, um zu nächsten Eskalationsstufe zu gelangen. Erste Stufe '''Beschreibungstext: It seemed for a while you would manage to get all of the Gurista ships, but evidently one of them has slipped away. Luckily your scanners seem to have gathered enough information to give you its approximate destination. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Enforcer/Executor) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Wrecker) *1 Faction Cruiser (Dread Guristas Nullifier) - jammer - nicht immer Der Abschuss des Dread Cruisers löst normalerweise die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dread Qualität). Sollte kein Faction Cruiser auftauchen, kann es helfen, wenn man durchs Tor fliegt und dort den Security Outpost abschiesst. Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt - was meist nicht notwendig ist - dann trifft man auf ca. 35 Gegner-Schiffe, die in zwei Gruppe verteilt passiv bleiben. Sie bewachen eine kleine Struktur, einen Security Outpost. Eine der beiden Gruppe warpt nach etwa einer Minute weg, übrig bleiben (nach wie vor passiv): *3 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Inferno/Mortifier) *3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Enforcer/Executor) *2 Cruiser (Pithum Annihilator/Nullifier) *3 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Despoiler/Saboteur) - jammer Für den Fall, dass die Eskalationsreihe hier abbricht, kann man folgende Meldung als Popup lesen: The station databanks contain information on the local Gurista security network, an array of stations spread throughout the region. However, data reveals no locations or other clues as to where you might find these stations and you realize that the ships you saw warp out on your arrival have managed to slip away. Zweite Stufe Beschreibungstext: The station databanks contain information on the local Gurista security network and among it; a location of yet another station similar to this one. That is your best clue as to where the ships that fled as you entered have gone. Man landet wieder an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *4 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Eraser/Inferno) *3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Enforcer/Executor) *1 Faction Cruiser (Dread Guristas Nullifier) - jammer - nicht immer Der Abschuss des Dread Cruisers löst normalerweise die dritte Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dread Qualität). Sollte kein Faction Cruiser auftauchen, kann es helfen, wenn man durchs Tor fliegt und dort den Security Outpost abschiesst. Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt - was meist nicht notwendig ist - dann trifft man auf ca. 35 Gegner-Schiffe, die in zwei Gruppe verteilt passiv bleiben. Sie bewachen eine kleine Struktur, einen Security Outpost. Eine der beiden Gruppe warpt nach etwa einer Minute weg, übrig bleiben (nach wie vor passiv): *3 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Inferno) *3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Enforcer/Executor) *3 Cruiser (Pithum Annihilator) *5 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Despoiler/Plunderer/Saboteur) - tw. jammer Dritte Stufe Beschreibungstext: To your dismay, the main computers of this station took a direct hit during your assault and any information that might have been there is gone up in smoke. However, your instruments ran through the data from the fleeing ships and have come up with this location as a suggestion to where they might have warped. Man landet ein weiteres Mal an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *4 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Inferno/Mortifier) *5 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assaulter/Death Dealer/Revolter) *1 Elite Frigate (Dire Pithi Arrogator) ''- web/scramble'' *1 Faction Cruiser (Dread Guristas Mortifier) - nicht immer Der Abschuss des Dread Cruisers löst normalerweise die dritte Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dread Qualität). Sollte kein Faction Cruiser auftauchen, kann es helfen, wenn man durchs Tor fliegt. Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt - was meist nicht notwendig ist - dann trifft man auf eine Staffel Gegner in einer kleinen Wolke. *2 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Enforcer/Executor) *3 Cruiser (Pithum Ascriber/Silencer) *4 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Nihilist/Renegade) Vierte Stufe thumb|Gurista Surveillance Squad 4Beschreibungstext: To your dismay, the main computers of this station took a direct hit during your assault and any information that might have been there is gone up in smoke. However, your instruments ran through the data from the fleeing ships and have come up with this location as a suggestion to where they might have warped. Zu Beginn ist kein Gegner anwesend. Hauptziel in dieser Stufe ist die Struktur Dostan. Jedoch empfiehlt es sich, diese aus einer gewissen Entfernung zu beschiessen, da sie ab dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie angegriffen wird, für einige Zeit Smartbomben zündet: Erste Welle - nach ca. 1 Minute *7 Cruiser (Pithum Abolisher/Eraser) *3 Destroyer (Pithior Renegade) Zweite Welle - wenn man Dostan beschiesst 6 x Meldung: The pirate station has activated a smartbomb, damaging all hostile ships within its range! *6 Guristas Heavy Missile Batteries Dritte Welle - wenn Dostan nur noch um die 50% Armor hat 2 x Meldung: The pirate station has called on reinforcements from a nearby deadspace pocket. *2 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Mortifier) *4 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Assaulter) *3 Cruiser (Pithum Abolisher/Inferno) *3 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Destructor/Wrecker) Dritte Welle - wenn Dostan nur noch um die 25% Armor hat 4 x Meldung: More pirate reinforcements have arrived. *3 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Annilihator/Killer) ''- Jammer'' *8 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Dealer/Executor/Revolter) *2 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Arrogator) ''- web/scramble'' *8 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Nihilist/Renegade/Supremacist/Terrorist) Vierte Welle - wenn Dostan zerstört wird Meldung: Dini Mator: Noooo! You've just ruined years of research. I can't believe it. You will PAY for that, mongrel! *2 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Mortifier) *5 Elite Frigates (Guristas Kyoukan/Webifier) - web *1 Faction Cruiser (Dini Mator) Die Eskalation endet mit dem Abschuss von Dini Mator. Es erscheint eine Popup-Nachricht: For a while there, you almost wished you had brought more friends with you and you are relieved you managed to blow the station before more could scramble against you. You are also relieved you managed to kill off that blasted gurgle sound. Permanently. Im Wrack von Dini Mator kann man Pithum C-Type Gegenstände und/oder einen Gila-Blueprint finden. Sein Salvage hat Tech2-Qualität. Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:LowSec